


Dispossession

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drakengard/Nier au shenanigans, M/M, Short fic collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: I hear a sound.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a good day the other day and couldn't contain my childlike excitement to write an AU for a game I love very dearly and a series I love very dearly so I wrote like a million ficlets and with no where better to post them I put them here.  
> Please expect nothing detailed or great they are just little ideas I thought other people might enjoy reading. I separated them into two chapters one for just my Nier lovemailing and the other for my Drakengard. That is all. Please enjoy brothers suffering!

**1\. kazumi+kazuma**

“Kazuma?”

He calls out is surprise when he pushes open the heavy doors of the library. His head is buried in a book he doesn’t recognize, something about flowers and trees it would seem. _Do you like that kind of thing, Maakun?_ He tilts his head. The more time he spends away from him, the less he knows about him. There’s never enough time to catch up, when Kazuma returns home from his missions. 

He smiles down at him. Maybe, they can plant some flowers in the garden this time. He can tell him all the stories that won’t fit into the letters he sends home, and ease ever so slightly the heavy weight on his brother’s heart. 

“You shouldn’t be out here, you know.” Kazumi pats his brother’s head, who shakes him off with ease. He’d definitely say something like, _I’m not a child anymore,_ but Kazumi can’t help it. He’ll always be his dearest baby brother in his heart.

_I’m going to protect you._

“It’s fine every once in a while, isn’t it.”

What he really means to say is…

“It gets boring, sitting around in bed all—“

What he wants to say is, but his words are cut short by a fit of coughs that ache against his scratchy throat. That scrawl is vivid over his flesh, speaking of an ill fate that befalls them all. Kazumi holds his brother upright, patting his back as he catches his breath.

“ _See.”_ He says, “You need to rest.”

“I’m fine…”

He denies Kazumi so earnestly that Kazumi can’t help but smile somberly. He wants to give Kazuma the whole world, allow him the freedom to roam wherever he wishes, but...

**2\. kazukuro**

These hands in his are so warm. So nothing like his own, nothing like anything he’s ever held before. His hands, so warm, and soft, and filled with determination. His own are so cold, so weak, so dry and empty. They have no stories to tell, despite being tainted by such cursed ciphers. His life is so empty, with so much to live for, he wants to cling to this moment of respite with this boy at his side.

He can’t explain this pain in his heart. It’s a bit the same as Kazuma’s accursed sickness, but nothing at all like it in the same manner. Maybe, he ought to just ask his brother about it, this new feeling he’s never experienced before behind the jail cell of his own weakness. But he thinks he can understand it, without words, he understands, listening to the soft heartbeat in Chrono’s hands. Quiet, and at ease. It is its own form of healing.

For the first time in his life, Kazuma can breath easily. He takes a sharp breath, leaning in closer to Chrono’s face.

He has something to live for, too. Something to cling to. Someone he wants to fight for. There’s nothing more beautiful in this world, than wanting to fight for someone dear to you. Chrono’s smile is as kind as the sun that never sets above them. They’ll both survive through this, no matter what.

And when the battle is all over… Together, they will be…

**3\. kazumi + chrono**

“What are you doing?

Chrono butts his head against Kazumi’s, looking down into the book he’s been scribbling in for some time now. He seems infatuated with it, sometimes smiling, sometimes scowling, sometimes making the face of a warrior, and then laughing just as swiftly. He’s take on certain poses, like the one he makes before throwing a fishing line into the ocean, or the whistle he makes to call their steer to their side. Like he’s roleplaying, and even as Kazumi says, “It’s not of your concern,” Chrono can already put two and two together.

The words are like a retelling of their journeys together. Not even like so much as _are._

“Is it a letter for Kazuma?”

Kazumi smiles softly. Of course, he couldn’t keep it a secret, this is how he recounts and organizes their journey, as well. Saves it in his mind, every step they’ve taken, every battle they’ve fought. Well, he tends to leave out the gorey parts for Kazuma’s sake, but he tries his best to be as accurate as possible. _So I can connect with him, even when we are apart…_ So he can let Kazuma know he doesn’t have to worry about him, he writes these letters in their times of relief.

“Be sure to make me sound extra cool, too.” 

Chrono says with a pouty looking face, so childish. Just like Kazuma can be, Kazumi is happy he can travel with such a carefree child like this. It’s a little less lonely, than it was when he first started, just him, and that obnoxiously pretentious book. Kazumi pats his head, pushing him back into the field, “Of course, I’ll make you much cooler than me. I’ll even write about how you’d finished off that Shade earlier…”

Chrono laughs into the sky. _You better not forget that part!_ He smiles, “Or how I saved you just the other day from that huge shade in the plains. Kazuma has nothing to worry about if your with me.”

Kazumi smiles, but his smile is full of forlorn. He hopes that Kazuma will never have to worry again, that’s what he wishes, but he can only ease the burden ever so slightly. Putting ink to paper once more, he focuses deeply on that soul wish for his brother’s happiness. It’s all he has left, a caretaker in a dying world. The end won’t come soon enough. Their futile efforts rage onwards.

**4\. Kazumi (+Kazuma)**

He feels it, pierced straight through his chest, just before his heart. Before he has any time to process it, a pool of blood begins to fall into the floor. _Kazuma._ That’s the only thought in his mind, right now. The only one he’s ever wanted to protect, the only one he’s ever cared so deeply for, he’s most precious younger brother, now in the grasps of one he doesn’t know a thing about. Another damned book, another damned shade, he doesn’t care about any of that, reaching his arm out to him. _Kazuma._ He calls, stumbling forward as his flesh leaks at his injury. _Kazuma… Kazuma!!_

It doesn’t matter how loudly he yells for him, just as the tips of his fingers nearly reach his lifeless body, the one that’s kidnapped him flies up into the air with Kazuma. Before he can come to terms with any of this, organize these thoughts in his head, Kazuma is already gone. He’s never coming back, he’d missed all opportunity to save him. _Damn it._ He wants to scream. _Damn it!_

He’s weak. Falling to the floor face first, his mind laments with regret with only one thought filling the void of his hellish mind. _I was weak._ He was weak, and careless, and foolish to have abandoned his brother like this. He has to get him back, no matter what, but…

“Kazumi!”

He hears the empty voices of his comrades behind him as he reaches for the empty air. As though Kazuma will ever come back to him like this. He’s so pathetic, corrupting his dazed, blurry vision to bring his brother back to him. He’s so pathetic, slamming his fist into the ground as though the injuries to his shoulder and chest were not enough. He’s so pathetic, calling Kazuma’s name like this, surely even he would think…

**5\. Kazumi +** **Kazuma**

Kazumi opens the door with excessive care, so as not to disturb his little brother. He hadn’t seen him in the library, today, or outside their house anywhere, so he’d assumed he must be resting as he ought to be doing. Although Kazumi admits, he understands just how lonely and boring it must get to be sick with such an overwhelming disease, and he doesn’t ever scold him too harshly for traversing around town. At least, in Kazumi’s mind, he’s safe here, and everyone around here will take care of them as they always have. It brings him peace of mind, when he’s away.

“Kazuma?”

But he’s surprised when he walks in to see, his brother standing on the end of the bottom shelf to look into the cupboards higher up. His face watches them with deep focus, like he’s analyzing something that isn’t there. And it does seem that way, he doesn’t even acknowledge Kazumi as he enters the room, shutting the door behind him. He wonders what it is his brother is so infatuated with.

“I didn’t expect you to be out of bed. Are you feeling any…”

“Hey, brother…”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I need you to pick up something for me, if it’s not an inconvenience.”

Kazumi smiles gently, “It’s never an inconvenience for you, Kazuma. What is it?” His words are met with another long bout of silence as Kazuma stares onward. An empty, glazed stare remnant of his sickness, that Kazumi thinks he might fall over from overthinking, but he eventually steps down onto the cold, tile floor to meet his brother.

“I need a pumpkin. And some sugar, if you can get some.”

“That’s a long distance for me.”

Kazumi says with a laugh, patting his brother’s head. There’s no question of whether or not he’ll do it, of course he’ll get anything for his little brother. Anything, anything at all to see his smile, again.

****  
  


“I got the things you asked for. Sorry it took a few days, but…”

Kazuma takes the sack from his hand before he can even properly greet his little brother. Opening it up on the table and inspecting it, there’s a few extra ingredients in there, too. He realizes quickly how he can utilize everything his brother brought for him, and then…

“What are you planning to make with all this stuff anywa--”

“Don’t you have something you need to be doing?”

Kazuma pushes him out the door, saying things about how so-and-so villager needs help with the sheep, or something of the sorts, until he pushes him all the way outside. Kazumi laughs at his efforts, he’s much taller and stronger than his little brother, but he plays along none-the-less for him.  _ You’re right, I’m sure the villagers do need my help, today. And we need money, too.  _

“Come back later, okay? In time to eat.”

That’s his only words to him, slamming the door shut and getting to work. Kazumi smiles, it’s almost like he’s back to his old self, after all. The happy, ignorant child who lived without disease… 

“I’m home, Maa-kun!”

He says it so mischievously, bursting through the door with a bright smile on his face, so excited to see the creation his little brother’s made for him. He’s quite doting in that manner, even if it were the worst meal of his life, he’d look forward to eating it if it made Kazuma happy. Of course, Kazuma is too distant to smile over something like that, for Kazumi, in this world that’s slowly coming to an end, he’ll take any happiness he can get.

“I told you, you don’t have to call me that anymore.”

“I know, but I like it.”

He’s so simple minded. A stupid older brother. Despite this, the two do get along well, treading absurdity in their relationship together. They’ll give anything to protect one another, to ease the burden on each other’s heart, like family ought to do. And this, too, is just another form of love between family. 

“It’s… A cake. I think. I’m not sure I made it right, but…”

He sets a small piece of it down on the table, the side Kazumi is standing over. It doesn’t really look bad per se, not in any dramatic fashion, but he can see the immaturity in Kazuma’s work displayed in it. Kazumi wouldn’t mind if it were the worst thing he’d ever eaten, he’s sure Kazuma had put a lot of effort into it. Which, it’s a rarity to see, Kazuma care so much as to put effort into something without running away from it, so Kazumi takes kindly to it, sitting down and taking a bite.

“Hey, it’s really not bad.”

“You think so.”

“I do! It’s the best thing I’ve had in my entire life!”

“That’s taking it way too far.”

Kazuma pushes his brothers head away, to which he laughs off with pride. He eats the whole thing without complaint, the only complaint being his brother is still frowning, even now. He hates to think of what kind of pain Kazuma’s in, but if even for just a moment he could make him forget the suffering of his disease…

That would redeem him, wouldn’t it? He could finally atone for it, the terrible older brother he’s always been… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment please !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole au began with me sitting at work thinking about how cute it would be to write Ibuki --> Zero and Chrono --> Mikhail but I included some ideas I had for kaiai and ibukai as well. I can't really contextualize everything but I hope they're enjoyable to read under any context. Well, that's all I have to say. Please enjoy them, too...

**1\. dod2 kaiai**

The dragon has been awaiting such a long time.

For what? He can not remember clearly. His body aches with pains, that he can not believe his heart is still beating. He wants to scream, but he can not. He wants to fly off, far far away from here, but he can not. He wants to meet _him_ again, but he can not.

Who is he? Who is he longing for? He can not remember at all, but someone calls out to him. A distant voice that rings in his ears. 

_Aichi… aichi…_

Who is that voice that haunts him. Even though it’s rugged, and full of heavy emotions, he can’t connect with it. It grates at his ears, he wants to slam his head against these walls just to get it to stop, but…

_Please hold out a little longer._

A promise he has to keep. A promise he made for him long ago. That is...

**2\. dod3 ibuki+chrono**

Ibuki saunters his way up to the dragon rested gracelessly over the grass beneath a tall, tall tree. He makes loud noises in his slumber, roar like snoring that keeps Ibuki up throughout the night even from inside the tent. This one is still a child, after all. He’s nothing like the one before him, he’s just an infant of Kai’s former self. A cheap imitation, and yet one he feels deeply sentimental towards. 

He scolds him all throughout the day, keeps him from eating rotten flesh or knocking his head into buildings as he soars through the sky. But in the night when he can’t hear Ibuki’s solemn whispers to the moon, he, too, can tell him the honest feelings in his heart. He isn’t just any child, he feels like Ibuki’s very own. Like a son he’s raising in a corrupted world. He wants to see him grow ever stronger, patting his head over where he sleeps. 

He wants him to know peace, a peace Ibuki himself will never know. That is the earnest sentiments of a caretaker, like it were his very last promise to Kai to protect this existence they’ve bore together. 

_Take care of yourself, brat._

Ibuki falls to the ground at the dragon’s side, resting his head against his soft scales. He’s still too noisy, for Ibuki to get any sleep, but he takes comfort in listening to the organic sounds of his body processing the motions. Processing the feelings of being alive, together. This shared existence, it will all come to an end so very soon. In that moment, he hopes that he’s done the best he could. To grow Chrono into a strong dragon, stronger than Kai ever could be. A selfish wish of a lonely parent, he laughs at himself for even conceiving the image.

This one will always be nothing better than a shitty brat, to him.

He doesn’t understand at all why, his heart dances when they fly through the sky together like this.

Even as this existence is one he can’t stand, an uppity and awkward human that drives him mad, he feels so free soaring through the deep azure like this. They could go anywhere they please, though they’re on a mission here, he feels at peace with their circumstance like this. 

He feels like they can truly connect like this.

He wants to understand Ibuki, everything about him, but this human is entirely to distant. He wonders if they could ever even become friends,

**3\. dod3 ibukai**

The human’s blade strikes clean against the dragon’s scales, Kai’s blood tainting the intoner’s flesh a deep red color. There’s a beauty in his sharp eyes, even when he had hesitated to start, the determination of his newfound imagination is boundless. He can see a future far beyond what Kai can envision. He can see exactly the path he must follow, without the fear of dying all human’s engrave in their hearts. 

Kai is enamored by him as they fight. If they’re together… If they fight together, perhaps they could… They could overcome anything that stands in their path. He wants to believe in this, he wants to believe he will never have to feel loss again.

He wants to believe, he can connect with Ibuki as a friend.

“You’ll have to do better than that, if you wish to defeat me.”

Kai flaps his wings, pushing himself back into the sky above. In this sacred, holy place…

“I don’t have to try at all to best someone as stupid as you.” 

_When did I begin enjoying talking with you so much._

Ibuki knocks back the fireballs Kai shoots at him, but it’s such a mindless gesture it’s an amazement he’s alive at all. He can’t focus on what’s infront of him, he’s not one to lose himself in his thoughts and yet, as soon as he’d met Kai he seems to be catching on to a dragon’s desire to overthink himself stupid. _You always hear about how no one can live alone._ Even as he puts on a front, that he could conquer any trial alone, even besting a dragon all his own, it’s just… 

The dragon feels it, too. In their mindless conversations over starry night skies, Ibuki running his hand over the nape of the dragon’s neck… _Being alone is a fate worse than dying._ Who is Kai to insinuate such about him, that he is suffering the same fate. That they were ever anything like kindred spirits, like friends…

And yet this feeling in his chest is real. He’s not determined to beat him so that Kai will kill him properly, nor to prove himself in his strength, but for a reason far simpler than that…

_I want to be friends with you, too._

A stupid thought of a stupid dragon. Maybe it would be nice, if he could become stupid, too.

  
  
_Why do I long to be with such an insipid human_. As though it could ever release him from the eternal cycle of loneliness in a dragon’s heart.

**4\. dod3 chrono (+ibuki)**

_I want you to know… I’m glad I met you…_

_Chrono._

Chrono’s eyes are heavy when the sun beats into them. Eye. Just one, that’s right. This is the price they’re paid together, to save his life. To keep him alive in this place, this place he doesn’t deserve to be. He’s still repaying such a debt, holding his head high to the sky, the light beaming through the veiny petals of the flower in his eye, he takes a long, deep breath of the field’s warm summer air. “ _H-Hey…_ ” He hears a sound, turning his head left, right, and then…

“H-hey, are you alright? You’ve been sleeping a really long time…”

He feels tiny human hands press against his legs. So tiny and immature, just as he is. When he looks down, he finally remembers, as if he could ever forget.

“Sorry, Ibuki…”

He had to give up something, too. To keep Chrono here. Chrono holds out one of his wings as if to bring comfort to the small child before him. He’s so shy and reserved, it’s almost surreal for Chrono to reconcile that this is his Ibuki. The same as the difficult, crude, and awkward Ibuki he’s been journeying with all this time. He’s almost pathetic, that Chrono is feeling the maternal instinct to protect him, now.

“Well, we better get going… Right, Ibuki?”

The dragon looks down at the child with a soft look over his face, leaning over the grab Ibuki by the neck of his shirt. He holds him in his mouth as the struggles awkwardly against him, he’s always nervous flying in the sky with the dragon; _what if I fall?_ He cries, but it’s the place Chrono has always felt the most free. Resting the child on his back, without a destination in mind he wanders with him. Wandering, until they find their place in the world.

Wandering, until they can lift this curse that taints their hearts. Until this flower might be purged… That were always his mission, after all.

**5\. dod1 kaiai**

Kai wipes the blood from his sword with a pure white cloth, although he almost doesn’t have to bother. The way the rain were coming down, beating against his exposed flesh, the crimson stains slide easily from the steel blade. He leans against the dragon as he works, preparing this blade for their next incessant raid against the endless Empire soldiers. 

“Kai…”

A gentle, familiar voice echoes in his mind. They need not speak with words, but with the voices of their hearts. Sometimes, it’s uncomfortable, having no place to hide even in your own mind, but for Kai, he feels at ease. Knowing he’ll never be alone anymore, so long as they’re both alive, that’s a thought that brings him such peace of mind. He’s too awkward to say as much, though, glowering at the dragon over his shoulder. The dragon raises his wing to cover Kai, keep the rain from pelting his delicate human skin.

“Are you alright, Kai? You aren’t hurt, are you?”

Kai’s frown turns to a gentle smile.  _ You’re a lot more sensitive than I imagined a dragon would be, climbing all that way up that damned mountain to meet you.  _ He can’t speak with his words anymore, but with the voice of his mind that connects the two of them. He reaches out a hand to meet the dragon’s lowered face, turning on his heel to face the dragon properly.  _ I’m just fine, see. You would feel it, too, if I got hurt.  _

Of course he would. That were the conditions of their pact together, but Aichi still worries a great deal for his partner. He’s too attached to humans; Kai is a human stained with sin, and yet this dragon aids him in everything he does. He’s happy to have such a powerful ally, but sometimes the relationship feels onesided. He pets the dragons face lightly as the dragon’s wing embraces him, keeping the rain off him. 

_ We’re partners of a similar fate. Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself. _

Kai wraps his arms around the dragon, embracing him just as warmly. He could probably fall asleep like this, snuggled against the dragon’s chest, but the dragon organizes a more comfortable position for him to sleep on, against his side. Neither of them say it aloud, but the feelings between them have grown deeper and deeper since they’d first met. One might even be tempted to call it love, a word far removed from either’s vocabulary. But that’s exactly how the dragon feels, for this human who lives without fear for the future of the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... Please comment as always :,) it makes me happy to read!
> 
> if i come up with anymore snippets i will gladly post them here.... right now it's just a hub of ideas. i would like if other people developed this AU too...


End file.
